Lion's Desire
by Mere Figments
Summary: Lucy's got a plan for Loki. Things get out of hand...or do they? Lemon.


**LucyXLoki is my favorite couple! I hope this wasn't (too) OOC. Do forgive my fetishes. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

"Gnnnn. Unnnh."

"Shh, love, quiet."

With that, Loki slipped a finger into Lucy's mouth, which she generously lapped up, and he proceeded his ministrations. He had his mouth on her breasts, and his other hand on her clit rubbing slowly in circles around it, now with twice the pressure than when he started a few minutes prior. Even with Loki Jr. throbbing with need, he was a patient man; but that patience was waning fast, because the musky scent of her womanhood had all but filled his nostrils, and that ecstasy on her face was unmistakably an orgasm...

"Ohhh, Loki..." moaned Lucy, her eyes half-closed and a drop of saliva forming at the corner of her soft lips. Her vagina clenched and unclenched rapidly, so he padded a hand over it and added some more pressure. She wiggled her hips and enjoyed her climax with a satisfied grin.

It was also one in the morning. Lucy was splayed like a picnic blanket, and all the goodness of her bare body drowned Loki's senses. His ears died at her temptuous voice moaning his name, over and over again. His skin was clammy with sweat, his body frozen, his member a proud soldier of his love. Ravenous eyes roamed each last curve of her creamy body, her supple breasts, those perfect legs-the things he would do with his tongue on every last inch of her body, and the sounds she would make. His breathing was close to giving out, he had to have her soon, NOW.

His shirt were disposed of in an instant. The pants were such a pain to remove; chuckling slightly, Lucy rose from her display to unbutton his pants and pull it off him. Loki shook his head and tried to bite the need away. In the back of his mind, he wanted to pleasure her as well, but his groin was so painful, there was no helping his need.

"Loki," she said, the sound rolling out of her lips. She captured him in a passionate kiss, which she dominated easily. Her tongue coiled around his and traced the spaces in his mouth, and Loki could only wrap his arms around her to pull her closer, begin humping against her slender legs. "My dear Loki," sighed Lucy. She held his face and admired his lack of control, but Loki was starting to become impatient. He withdrew his hands and wrapped both around his cock, jerking rapidly.

"Hang on just a minute, I've got this entire night planned out," grumbled Lucy, trying to take hold of his arms.

"Well hurry it up, I'm dying of your teasing! I can only take so much!" Loki retorted. He picked up his clothes, marched out of the small square bedroom, and slammed the door loudly behind him.

* * *

Now on the couch, he had the radio turned on to some old jazz station, but his cock was now useless and flaccid. All that built-up tension for nothing. Loki huffed, recalling how he shouted selfishly at the Stellar Mage. As the image of her nudity reentered his mind, he felt some life back in his cock, and he began touching his balls lightly. Loki let himself slide sideways to lay on the couch, his hand now moving up and down around his penis. He imagined her helpless, tearful, her lips in an irresistible pout. He quickened his pace.

"Loki?"

Now that was the second time she had interrupted him. The lights flicked on and her feet made muted taps against the carpet, becoming louder as she approached.

"Let me finish," was all he said.

Arms at the waist, Lucy sternly said, "No."

"Lucy, I love you, but I will not take no!" Closing his eyes, now he imagined the smell of her sweat, her high voice squeezed from her throat, and the bruises he'd leave if he fucked her right now. Her body at its limit, bleeding on the flood, all he wanted was to release his biggest load inside her.

Frantically, Loki opened his eyes and looked at Lucy. "Make it up to me."

Lucy's lip quivered, she brought a hand up to bite at her nails, but stopped herself. "Alright Loki. You did pleasure me just now. I'm sorry for ruining-"

"Enough talk!"

Loki was on his feet, driving her to the wall at once. He kissed her neck, biting as he pleased until he tasted blood. Confused, he paused to see the wound, and was startled to find his teeth marks on her upper chest and arms as well. She was blushing wildly, and holding shaky breath. "You're...beautiful...and..." Before he could continue, he kissed her and began humping her again.

Lucy's entire body was trembling now, and only because her legs almost gave way did she slip lower and land her entrance on his large, dripping rod. Without preamble he thrusted up into her, entering her completely in two movements. The hysteria deadened Loki's other senses; he was currently a Sex God, not Stellar Spirit. His role forgotten, he thrashed his manhood into her as a frenzied animal, her cries unheard and their sweat-coated bodies high in euphoria. Loki kept her pinned to the wall, while Lucy held on to his shoulders for support.

"Loki, s-stop... You're hurting me..." she whimpered, fighting to stay still.

His cock's intrusion didn't falter. "Let me finish!" By now he had tripled his original speed and power. If she hadn't interrupted this would be over, he wouldn't be forcing an orgasm, but now it was too late. "You can't not enjoy this!"

"Loki..."

Lucy collapsed in his arms. Loki continued his sex with her until he blew quite a load, and didn't pull out until they were almost dry. He wiped his face and examined her closely at last.

She was indeed bruised, she had indeed screamed. He laid her on the floor and maneuvered his weary legs back to the couch where he himself collapsed. Despite the climax, that wasn't barely close to satisfying. He frowned. "Lucy." He was close to sleep, but his maltreated member was painful.

"Lucy?" Fully tired now, he rolled off the couch and crawled toward her. "Lucy? Shit, Lucy... I lost control, didn't I? Lucy, I'm sorry..."

He shook her, but she didn't wake right away. When she opened her eyes, there was hurt in the look she gave him.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about earlier. I hurt you. To think I'd protect you with my life, and throw that promise away for something so selfish. I'm sorry." Loki lifted her into his arms to embrace, but she stopped him.

Lucy looked at him, her face unreadable. "Loki, you're a lion." Closing her eyes, she reached up to her neck and felt all the wounds he left. "These marks... I am your territory." Her hands traveled down to her ravaged hole, sore from his cock ramming into her that viciously.

"Lucy," he began, but was cut off with a kiss that tasted like blood.

"Loki, Loki, Loki... you're my most dependable Spirit. That was my thanks," Lucy smiled devilishly. She was fingering herself. "So it's my turn again. Don't worry, I'll let you cum inside me when you want."

Loki smiled sheepishly. She _did_ plan this out... Well, that's rape off the checklist. He wondered what next she wanted to try...

**[END]**

* * *

**Funny thing: I misspelled "lion" in one of the sentences, and it came out, "Loki, you're a loan." LOL!**

**Reviews are much appreciated. **


End file.
